Une petite soeur? Quel enfer!
by stich29
Summary: On découvre que Clark a une petite soeur biologique, tombée du ciel elle aussi. Elle vivait à Métropolis et revient à Smallville. L'enfer commence pour Clark. chap 3 en ligne
1. Default Chapter

Note de l'auteur (moi, évidemment): **Bon, alors c'est ma première fanfiction sur Smallville et je ne connais que peu cette série. Donc, pardonnez moi s'il y a quelques incohérences avec l'univers de la série, ce n'est pas voulu**.

Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de Smallville. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais c'est à lui. Sauf Monia, (qu'on retrouve dans toutes mes histoires) et bien sûr, l'histoire.**

**Bon, que diriez-vous si un jour, votre peste de sœur que vous adorez, qui était partie étudier à Métropolis, revenait soudainement dans votre vie, que l'un de vos amis en tombait amoureux, et que tous les autres l'adorerait. Bon, vous vous sentiriez probablement un peu délaissé, mais imaginez en plus que votre petite sœur de 19 ans (ouais dans mon histoire, Clark et les autres sont majeurs) a un corps de déesse et un visage d'ange ? Ce serait pire que tout. Et si en plus, elle était bien décidée à mettre Smallville à ses pieds, ce serait la fin du monde. (parce qu'évidemment, si on est belle comme une princesse et qu'on a à l'esprit des idées du genre de celles de Lex, on peut tout faire) Mais pourtant, Clark va réussir à gérer l'arrivée de sa démoniaque sœur. (même si celle-ci entraîne Lana et Chloé à la débauche.)**

**Bon, assez de détails, je vous laisse lire l'histoire.**

**Lex discutait avec Clark dans le salon des Kent quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant d'abord passer un sac de sport apparemment plein à craquer, puis une jeune fille belle comme un ange. Aussitôt, Lex s'arrêta de parler et commença à détailler dans sa tête le physique de la jeune fille, essayant de lui trouver des défauts.**

**Elle était assez grande, dans le sens où on la comparait à Clark, elle portait un baggy noir taille-basse et un haut court, sans bretelles qui se noue derrière.**

**N'en trouvant pas, il revint vers le visage. Elle avait un visage ovale, sans défauts, et des cheveux roux-dorés. C'était sans doute ce qu'on remarquait en premier chez elle, avec ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en plein de nattes très fines, elles-mêmes ramassées en deux couettes derrière ses oreilles. Ayant fini de la détailler, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, dorés, de la jeune fille. Clark se leva immédiatement et alla serrer la nouvelle venue dans ses bras.**

-Monia, si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir. Ca fait longtemps.

-Ouais, Si tu savais comme je m'ennuyais sans toi là-bas !

-Lex, je te présente ma sœur, Monia.

Lex s'approcha de la jeune fille et, lui prenant la main, lui fit un baisemain avant de dire :

-Enchanté.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je vais aller me réinstaller dans ma chambre.

**Et, sur ces aimables paroles, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'elle gravit en faisant au moins autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.**

**Pendant ce temps, Lex et Clark s'étaient rassit et avaient repris leur conversation.**

-Clark, je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, et encore moins qu'elle était aussi belle.

-Ben en fait, j'en ai parlé à personne. C'est en quelque sorte un secret de famille. (Ah, j'avais pas précisé, Monia est la véritable sœur de Clark, donc la fille de Jor-El) Parce que Monia n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de fréquentable.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de fréquentable, pourtant tu ne caches pas mon existence à tout le monde !

-Tu as déjà envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital avec les côtes broyées, un quasi traumatisme crânien, une hémorragie interne et un bras complètement explosé ?

-Euh, non. J'admet que je ne suis pas allé jusque là.

-Et bien Monia, oui. C'est pour ça qu'elle à été renvoyée de son collège et qu'on l'a envoyée faire ses études à Métropolis. Puis, il a quelques temps, on a reçu une lettre de sa part nous demandant si elle pouvait revenir à Samllville. Mes parents n'ont pas eu le cœur à refuser.

-Et personne ne la connaît ici alors ?

-Si, évidemment, elle reste présente dans les mémoires mais maintenant, tout le monde lui a pardonné. Enfin, seuls les adultes s'en souviennent.

**Clark lui raconta ensuite son enfance passée avec sa sœur puis le départ à Métropolis quand la jeune fille redescendit les escaliers et déboula dans le salon en criant :**

-Maman, je vais voir Lana et Chloé, je rentrerais pas tard !

Une voix un peu lointaine lui répondit :

-D'accord, ma chérie. Amuses-toi bien.

Puis, Monia passa en trombes devant les deux hommes et sortit bien entendu en claquant la porte.

-Lana et Chloé ? Je croyais que personne ou presque ne la connaissait !

-Ben, en fait, j'ai un peu mentit. Seulement, ça me paraissait pas très important. Elle est venue nous rendre visite une semaine avant ton arrivée et je l'ai présentée comme une amie d'enfance, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, je vais leur dire la vérité.

-Ouais, bon, toujours est-il que tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas très fréquentable, mais ce n'est pas cette petite bagarre qui a mal tourné qui fait d'elle quelqu'un d'infréquentable.

-Ben, comme elle n'est pas majeure (En Amérique, on est majeur à 21 ans et pas à 18 comme en Europe) elle n'a logiquement pas le droit de consommer de l'alcool, de sortir en boite, et d'autres choses de ce genre, tu es d'accord avec moi.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Eh bien il y a six mois, Mon père a reçu à 3h du matin, un appel de du commissariat de Métropolis lui demandant de venir immédiatement chercher Monia. Ils l'avaient ramassée dans une des boites les plus craignos, complètement saoule, et en compagnie d'un des gangs que la police recherchait depuis des mois.

-Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec ta sœur.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu détestes avoir tort, elle aussi. Vous êtes très intelligents tout les deux, et tu es quelqu'un de très irresponsable, elle aussi. Les contraires s'attirent et les semblables s'opposent. Donc, conclusion, si on vous mets tous les deux dans une même pièce, ça va faire des étincelles. Vous vous ressemblez trop pour que ça marche entre vous. Et de toute façon, je refuse que tu touches à ma sœur.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Oh, je te connais. Toi avec les filles, tu les essaies et si elles te plaisent pas, tu les jettes.

-Ce serait peut-être différent avec elle.

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu viens de me dresser le portrait de la femme parfaite. Belle, intelligente, mais qui saches me tenir tête.

-Ouais bon, on pourrait changer de sujet s'il te plaît ?

-Comme tu veux. Au fait, j'ai vu que vous aviez un nouveau cheval. Il n'a vraiment pas le physique d'un cheval de ferme.

-Normal, c'est le cheval de Monia. Crystal. Et attention. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle déteste qu'on touche, avec ses cheveux, c'est bien son cheval. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Bon, tu me parlait d'un nouveau stratagème de ton père pour te pourrir la vie...

**Bon, on va les laisser et on va aller voir ce que fait Monia au Talon avec Lana et Chloé.**

**Au Talon, Monia discutait avec Chloé.**

-Alors, tu as fais la connaissance de Lex !

-Ouais.

-Tes premières impressions ?

-Oh oh, il faut que je fasses attention à ce que je dis. C'est à une journaliste que je parle.

-Je te promets que tout cela restera entre nous.

-Ben, c'est un fils à papa, bien élevé, assez mignon je dois le reconnaître. Je pense qu'il est très gentil quand on ne le provoque pas. Il a un côté un peu sombre.

-Eh bien, tu l'as vu que quelques minutes et tu as déjà deviné tout ça !

-Ben, le côté fils à papa, c'est à cause de sa voiture, le côté bien élevé, c'est le baisemain, il est gentil parce que sinon Clark ne serait pas amis avec lui.

-Et pour le côté sombre ?

-Bien, déjà il s'habille tout en noir, et ensuite, il m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon. Comme si il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Vous parlez de Lex j'imagine ?

-Oui Lana. Monia a fait sa connaissance.

-Tu va rester combien de temps chez ton cousin ?

-Euh, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Clark n'est pas mon cousin. C'est mon frère.

-Pourquoi il ne nous l'a jamais dit alors ?

-Bien, il pense que je ne suis pas très fréquentable.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de « pas très bien » pour qu'il pense ça ?

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas majeure, donc logiquement, je n'ai pas le droit de boire ni de sortir en boite le soir. Et bien, un jour, j'en ai eu assez de rester dans ma chambre le soir en tête à tête avec mes livres pendant que mes amis s'amusaient. Parce que mes amis eux, étaient majeurs. Alors, un soir, j'ai décidé de les suivre. Bon, eux, ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à rentrer en boîte, j'étais avec des habitués. Puis, une fois là-bas, ils m'ont servi un verre. Ils ont commencés par une boisson pas très forte, vu que j'avais pas l'habitude de boire. Un wisky-coca. Puis, j'en ai pris un autre, et un autre, et bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, j'était complètement saoule. Et évidemment, 'est ce soir là que la police avait décidé de faire la tournée des bars et des boites de nuit pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mineurs. Quand ils sont tombés sur moi, ils m'ont immédiatement embarquée. Parce que comme j'avais déjà eu quelques ennuis à cause d'une bagarre qui avait mal tourné, ils savaient que je n'avais pas l'âge réglementaire. Ils m'ont emmenée au commissariat et ont appelés mon père.

-Et ?

-Ben, vous vous en doutez, mon cher papa a été enchanté de recevoir un coup de téléphone à 3h du matin, lui demandant de venir chercher son idiote de fille complètement saoule à Métropolis. Remarque, ça ne m'aura pas servi de leçon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Deux semaines plus tard, je remettais ça. Cette fois, je me suis pas fait prendre mais les copains m'ont ramenée complètement bourrée chez moi, et ils m'ont dessoûlée en me faisant prendre une douche glacée toute habillée.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la jeune fille saoule sous une douche glacée.

-Et c'est juste pour ça que Clark ne nous a pas dit que tu étais sa sœur ?

-Ben tu vas pouvoir lui demander, il arrive.

En effet, Lex et Clark venaient de passer la porte du Talon et se dirigeaient vers les trois filles. Clark ouvrit la bouche avec la manifeste intention de parler quand Lana le devança :

-Clark, nous venons de discuter avec ta pseudo-cousine. Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit la vérité dès le début ? C'est à cause de l'épisode de la boite de nuit à Métropolis ?

-Ben en fait...

-En fait il a fait la même chose que quand il a commencé à me fréquenter, intervint Lex. A croire que nous sommes indignes de son intérêt, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la rouquine.

Monia allait répliquer quand une voix retentit derrière eux :

-Alors on se fait des petites réunions sans me prévenir ? Monia ! T'es de retour ?

Pete venait d'arriver en silence derrière eux. Il contourna la table et s'assit à côté de Monia qui se retrouva entre Lex et Pete.

-Ben ouais. J'avoue que Smallville m'a beaucoup manqué.

-Eh, j'ai une idée, si on organisait une petite fête pour le retour de Monia à Smallville ?

-Et on va faire ça où ?

-Chez Lex, et on reste tous dormir là-bas.

Lex, qui avait porté sa tasse de café à la bouche, recracha immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait dedans. Monia, elle s'enthousiasma aussitôt.

-Une fête ? Quelle bonne idée ! J'adore les fêtes. Surtout quand il y a plein de monde, de la musique à un volume au delà du raisonnable et....

-Et ?

-Euh, non, rien. C'est tout.

-Euh, chez moi je penses pas. C'est pas une bonne idée. Et si mon père débarque à l'improviste on fait comment ?

-Oh s'il te plaît s'il te plaît, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir la maison d'un milliardaire.

Clark, qui connaissait bien sa sœur et aussi bien son ami, sut très vite que Monia allait gagner. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Lex et le suppliait quand Lana dit une phrase que personne n'avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche :

-Lex, ne joue pas les rabat-joie s'il te plaît. Il me semble qu'il y a quelques années tu aurait été le premier à être d'accord.

-Bon, étant donné que je suis incapable de résister à un tel regard et que Lana a décidé de se décoincer elle aussi, je ne peux qu'accepter. Rendez-vous demain chez moi à 20h00. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester dormir, ça évitera que vos parents s'inquiètent. Et Pete, rappelle moi de te remercier d'avoir précipité une bande d'ados prêts à vider mon bar.

-Tu as un bar chez toi ?

-Oui mais il est interdit aux mineurs alors laisse tomber petite peste.

-Petite peste ! Je ne suis pas une peste. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qui te permet de....

**A ce moment, son portable sonna. Il le décrocha et s'excusant auprès des autres sortit du Talon et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Clark et Pete, prétextant quelque chose à faire s'éclipsèrent en laissant seules les trois filles. Monia se tourna vers ses amies et leur demanda :**

-Pourquoi Lex a-t-il peur que son père débarque à l'improviste ? Il est majeur depuis un bout de temps non ? Il a donc le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

-Eh bien le père le Ex est un homme d'affaires très important. C' est Lionel Luthor.

-Lionel Luthor !

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

-Euh, ben, c'est à dire que...

-Expliques nous tout.

-Voilà. C'était dans mon ancien lycée à Métropolis. Un jour on a vu Lionel Luthor débarquer sans crier gare. Il s'est rendu dans le bureau du principal et un quart d'heure plus tard, on étaient tous convoqués dans le gymnase, le proviseur ayant quelque chose à nous dire. Il nous a expliqué que « Monsieur Luthor » se lançait dans la musique et que par conséquent, il avait besoin de jeunes talents, que des auditions allaient être organisées dès le lendemain et que nous étions tous obligés d'y participer.

-Laisses-moi deviner, tu y a participé, ils ont été charmés par ta voix est maintenant, tu travailles pour Lionel Luthor en tant que chanteuse.

-Oui. Mais ça a ses avantages. Pour commencer, il fait tout pour me faire plaisir. Ensuite, je chante le soir dans ses boites, donc il n'y a plus de limite d'âge pour moi, et pour finir, je suis célèbre partout dans Métropolis et j'ai un compte en banque assez bien garni.

-Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi à Smallville ?

-Ben Lionel m'a dit qu'il préférait attendre de voir si ça marche dans les grandes villes avant d'aller voir dans les villes plus petites.

-Et ?

-Je pense que vous me verrez bientôt partout dans cette ville. Ce qui est normal. Il ne pouvait en être autrement si on y regarde bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis une grande star, bien sûr !

-Mouais, et modeste avec ça. J'espère en tout cas que la grande star se produira une fois au moin chez moi.

-Bien sûr. Quand tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas dans une semaine ? Nous organisons une soirée pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'ouverture, et notre chanteur s'est désisté au dernier moment. Bon, de toute façon il était nul mais on se retrouve sans musique. Donc, ce serait bien si tu venais.

-Avec joie. Tu vas voir, tu vas pas être déçue.

-Et dis-moi,

-Oui Chloé ?

-Quel auteur célèbre écrit et compose tes chansons ? Parce que connaissant un peu Lionel Luthor, ce doit être un des meilleurs.

-Euh, en fait, c'est moi. J'écrit depuis un moment des chansons pour moi ou mes amies, et j'ai chanté pour l'audition une de mes chansons. Depuis, il ne veut plus que les miennes.

-Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose. Comment se fait-il que toi et Ex vous ne vous connaissiez pas ?

-Et bien, je suppose qu'il a voulu garder secrète sa nouvelle trouvaille et il n'a pas jugé utile de me parler de Lex. Ce que je regrette d'ailleurs.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien, oublie.

-Notre beau milliardaire aurait-il tapé dans l'œil de la petite Monia ?

-Non !

-Hum, Lana, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais pour moi c'est une réponse beaucoup trop précipitée pour être honnête. Bon, allez, on va arrêter de te taquiner. Tu as décidé de t'orienter vers quoi comme métier plus tard ?

-Vers le stylisme. Et c'est ça le hic. Je dois faire un stage dans une boite et je ne sais pas trop où aller.

-Eh bien, Ex s'est lancé dans le stylisme il y a peu de temps, et il travaille avec les plus grands. Donc, si ça t'intéresse, je lui en parle.

-Non merci Lana, c'est très gentil mais je suis grande. Je suis presque majeure. Enfin dans deux ans. Je peux aller lui parler moi-même. Il ne me fait pas peur.

A ce moment, Lex qui était de retour prit la parole :

-vous parlez de qui si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Ben tu vois, ça l'est mais apparemment tu t'en fiche comme de ton premier million alors on va te raconter. Nous parlons de toi. Je fais des études de stylisme et je dois faire un stage dans une boite. Et je me demandais si tu n'accepterait pas de m'embaucher pour deux mois.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas contre mais passer deux mois avec toi ça va être dur.

-pourquoi ?

-Tu es tellement belle que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser et tout ce qui va avec.

-Oh, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas avec toi que je vais passer deux mois. C'est avec tes stylistes.

-Bon, ça va, de toute façon je ne peux rien refuser à une jolie fille alors t'es embauchée.

-Merci. Et me regarde pas avec ce sourire.

-Quel sourire ?

-Ton petit sourire d'ange. Oh ! Ca me donne une idée pour une nouvelle chanson. Ouais, je vais mettre ça en forme à la maison et, ouais ça va être bien. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai promis à maman de rentrer tôt. Au fait, Ex, c'est à toi la porsche devant le Talon ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu me la prêtes pour aller au lycée demain ? J'aimerais faire bonne impression dès mon arrivée.

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop. S'il te plaît...

Elle replongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune milliardaire et lui fit une moue suppliante. Chloé et Lana qui avaient bien compris que Ex avait un petit faible pour la jeune fille surent que, de la même façon qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre pour la fête d'un simple regard, elle viendrait demain au lycée avec la porsche du jeune Luthor.

-Pff c'est bon t'as gagné, princesse.

-Tiens, je suis passée du stade de la petite peste à celui de la princesse. Intéressant comme un milliardaire peut changer d'opinion aussi vite qu'il change de chemise.

-Oh laisses tomber. Tu n'es pas encore capable de comprendre les états d'âme des hommes.

-Pfff **(elle est pliée de rire) **bon, j'y vais avant de perdre toute mon inspiration. Tu me passes les clés ?

**Cinq minutes plus tard elle sortait du Talon et se dirigeait vers la voiture grise garée devant le Talon en chantonnant l'air auquel elle pensait pour sa nouvelle chanson. Le lendemain, au lycée, tout le monde eut la surprise de voir débarquer une très, très belle jeune fille en porsche. Elle portait une brassière noire, sans bretelles qui se nouait derrière, un baggy noir taille très basse, décoré de chaînes accrochées à la ceinture, des baskets noires elles aussi, elle était coiffée de la même façon qu'hier, et seul son maquillage avait changé. Elle avait mis sur ses paupières, une ombre grise, tracé un trait noir juste sous ses yeux, et mis un mascara noir. Sur ses lèvres, un gloss qui donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient mouillées. Aucun bijoux, mis a part des créoles en argent et un simple anneau qui ornait son annulaire droit. Elle se dirigea vers Chloé et Lana qui bavardaient tranquillement. Tous les garçons se retournèrent sur son passage et aussitôt, les commentaires fusèrent de toute part. Monia demanda à Chloé et Lana d l'accompagner chez le proviseur afin qu'il lui dise dans quelle classe elle était. Elles acceptèrent.**

****

****

****

**Bon ben c'est fini. Dans le deuxième chapitre, vous verrez la deuxième journée de Monia à Smalville. Et vous en saurez un peu plus sur elle et son caractère. Et ous apprendrez qu'elle à un étrange point commun avec Lex. Si ça vous a plu, reviewez.**


	2. ma première journée

**Note de l'auteur (à savoir, moi) : Petit récapitulatif : La sœur biologique de Clark revient à Smallville après neuf ans passés à Métropolis. C'est son premier jour au lycée. Et on va voir sa vrai personnalité. A savoir, bagarreuse, dragueuse, infidèle et très ambitieuse. (hum, légère ressemblance avec Lex Luthor je trouve) Ah, oui, j'oubliais, elle est aussi dotée d'une grande intelligence et elle réfléchit à une vitesse incroyable.**

**Ah, oui. Il va y avoir un changement dans le style d'écriture. Désormais, ce sera les différents personnages qui vont penser. Il n'y aura plus de narrateur. Ou alors très rarement.**

Monia 

Bon, ben je pense ne pas avoir à me plaindre. J'ai été plutôt bien accueillie dans ma classe. Il est barbant avec son discours sur la colonisation de l'Amérique le prof. Mais, bon, je suis quand même assise au fond de la classe en train de prendre des notes. C'est qu'i faut faire bonne impression le premier jour. Tiens, ma voisine m'appelles. Elle s'appelle Félicie si je me souviens bien. Capitaine des pom-pom girls. Tiens, il faudrait que je passe l'audition. Ce serait un bon moyen pour commencer à étendre mon « empire ». Pff, il faut que je me calme.

-Eh, Monia,

-Oui Félicie ?

-T'as vu comment Brandon te regardes ? Je pense qu'il a un petit faible pour toi. Tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi. Il fait partie de l'équipe de foot. Tu ferais illico partie des filles les plus en vue du lycée. Et bien sûr, on accepterait que tu fasses partie de l'équipe des pom-pom girls.

-Hum, t'as raison. Je lui envoie un mot.

« Brandon, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Rendez-vous devant mon casier à côté de celui de Félicie à la sortie des cours. Bises, Monia. »

-Ah, et il faudrait aussi que tu cesses de traîner avec cette Chloé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca ferait mauvais pour ton image.

Ho lala, elle me gonfle. Il est hors de question que je renonce à mon amitié avec Chloé mais on va rentrer dans son jeu. Un sms à Chloé pour lui expliquer la situation, histoire que personne n'ailles lui raconter des salades, et voilà. Oh, et voilà qu'il nous parle d'un contrôle surprise, c'était pas prévu. Bon, j'aviserai.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Tiens, Brandon a répondu.

« Avec joie ma belle. A tout-à l'heure. Love, Brandon. »

-Eh, bien voilà. C'est dans la poche pour toi. Bon, il distribue les contrôles. Bonne chance.

-Monia !

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? J'ai rien fais !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Si tu n'as pas encore fais le cours sur la colonisation, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce contrôle.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il me dérange ? Pff ! Bien sûr que je l'ai fais. Et sinon , il me suffit de lire dans les pensées de son lèche-bottes attitré pour y puise tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-J'ai étudié cela à Métropolis monsieur.

-Bien, vous avez une heure.

Et ouais. Je peux lire dans les pensées. Un privilège réservé aux filles sur Krypton. Cool, non ? Et je réfléchit aussi à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Alors, voyons voir ce contrôle. Un QCM, (question à choix multiples.) pff facile ! Alors première question, a, deuxième, b...

Et voilà. Cinq minutes m'ont suffies pour le faire son fichu contrôle. Bon, maintenant, comment passer à l'action pour sortir avec Brandon ? Mon pouvoir de séduction est intact, j'en ai la preuve à la façon de me regardait sexy Lexy Luthor, mais bon. Le tact n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Alors je ne peux pas lui dire : bon, mon chou, tu me plais on sors ensemble ? pour deux raison. Un ça ferait trop direct comme approche, deux, il ne me plais pas. J préfère les hommes un peu plus âgés. Comme sexy Lexy. Ouais, lui il est bien mais bon. Il attendra. Bon, faut que j'arrêtes de penser parce que là, je vais stresser et ça va me filer une migraine à me faire éclater la cervelle. Je vais dormir plutôt.

Pff, pourquoi il a fallu que ça sonne maintenant ? Je me faisait un petit Lex Luthor et il a fallu que le cours se termine ! Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma première proie. Allons-y.

-Tu vas voir Monia, Brandon embrasse très bien.

-Je vois que tu l'as un peu pratiqué Félicie.

-Oh, on peut dire ça comme ça. Au fait, si Clark c'est ton frère, tu connais sûrement Lex Luthor ?

-Euh, oui pourquoi ?

-Tu pourrais te renseigner pour savoir quel genre de fille l'intéresse et si j'ai une chance avec lui ? J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec un milliardaire. Et comme je suis la fille la plus mignonne et sexy du lycée et même de Smallville, et bien, je dois avoir toutes mes chances.

Modeste avec ça. Tiens tiens, miss pimbêche a un faible pour sexy Lexy ? Hum bonne raison pour faire de Lex mon petit ami régulier. Juste pour lui prouver que je suis la meilleure. Bon, Brandon est là ; On va sortir ensembles ce matin et ce soir je le largue. Ca me paraît un bon plan. Ah, j'aimes faire souffrir les mecs.

-Salut ma beauté, le contrôle s'est bien passé ?

Ma beauté ! Vous trouvez pas ça mignon ? Le pauvre. Il avait l'air si gentil. Mais j'ai mes principes. Ho ho, il s'approche dangereusement. Oh l'enfoiré ! Il m'a embrassé ! Je vais lui rendre la pareille mais uniquement parce que je veux lui montrer que j'acceptes de sortir avec lui. Bon, j'imagine que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je sors avec un mec que j'aimes pas, et juste pour une journée ? C'est très simple. Un jour j'ai eu un grave accident. Depuis j'ai décidé de profiter de la vie car elle peut s'arrêter à tout moment.

Bon, me voilà avec Chloé au Talon en train de lui raconter ma journée avec ce pauvre Brandon. On est sorti ensembles une journée et il n'a pas arrêté de m'embrasser. Bon, il embrasse plutôt bien donc ça va. Quand je l'ai largué devant tout le monde à la sortie, le pauvre, il a presque fondu en larmes. Et quand il m'a demandé la raison ? Je lui ai dit qu'en fait, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui est vrai. Je sors avec Malcolm. Bon, lui il me plaît un peu donc il durera plus longtemps. Mais qui voilà ? Sexy Lexy en personne. Hum. Il est trop craquant. Bon, questionnons le à propos de Félicie.

-Hey, Lex !

-Salut princesse. Chloé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu en riant ? Il y a quelque chose de drôle chez moi ?

-Non, c'est ce que Monia vient de me raconter qui m'amuse. Elle est sortie avec Brandon aujourd'hui et elle l'a plaqué à la sortie. Elle ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle était dragueuse comme ça. Maintenant, elle sort avec Malcolm.

__Lex

Quoi ?! Elle est sortie avec ce crétin de Brandon ? Et maintenant, elle sort avec Malcolm. Hum. Il va falloir que je règle le problème de ces lycéens en manque d'amour. Monia m'appartient. Elle est à moi et a personne d'autre. Tiens je me rappelais pas qu'elle était aussi belle.

__Chloé

Lex n'as pas l'air enchanté à l'idée que Monia sorte avec d'autres mecs. Hum. Il est jaloux, ça se voit. Et Monia le regarde avec le regard d'une petite fille qui vient de recevoir un nouveau jouet. Tout s'explique. Ils ont flashés l'un sur l'autre. Je dois les mettre ensemble. Mais il faut d'abord demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent. Lex et Monia. Ca va faire des étincelles ces deux là.

Monia

Plus personne ne parle. Bon ben, moi je vais le faire alors. J'aimes pas les silences gênés.

-Lex ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ton type de filles ?

__Lex

Euh, j'avais pas prévu ça. Pourquoi cette question ? Bon pas de quoi en faire un plat. Répondons normalement et tout iras bien.

__Monia

Je l'ai troublé. Hum, intéressant. Bon, il va répondre j'espère.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien, mon « amie » Félicie est dingue de toi. Elle veut savoir si elle a ses chances.

-Très bien. Dis-lui de ne pas se croire plus intéressante qu'elle ne l'est et que mon type de fille, c'est les jeunes filles aux longs cheveux roux, au corps parfait et un peu grande gueule sur les bords. Et j'oubliais, avec un pouvoir de persuasion exceptionnel.

-Hum, mais c'est tout moi ça.

-Faut pas rêver petite fille. T'es un peu jeune pour moi.

Ah ouais. Alors monsieur dresse mon portrait et après il dit que je suis trop jeune ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Mon petit Lex, j'en ai fait craquer des plus réservés et expérimentés que toi, alors un pauvre petit milliardaire dans un trou paumé, pff c'est du gâteau. Il a de la chance que je ne veuille pas lire dans ses pensées à lui. Parce que sinon, t'inquiète pas qu'il souffrirais.

-De toute façon, Lex, T'es pas du tout mon genre. T'es un peu trop vieux pour moi.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais.

__Chloé

Pathétiques ces deux-là. Franchement, on sait très bien que ce n'est pas l'âge qui dérange Lex, et à mon avis, ça ne dérange pas Monia non plus. Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose chez Lex ce soir. Bon, on va les empêcher de se battre parce que j'ai l'impression que ça va dégénérer.

-Vous me le dites si je vous dérange tous les deux.

-Excuses nous Chloé. Donc je disais, Brandon, il avait la fâcheuse manie de me fourrer sa langue dans l'oreille. Horrible.

-Tu aurais pu t'abstenir des détails.

-Personne t'oblige à rester Lex.

-Si, mon amour propre. Je refuse de laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir le dernier mot.

-Ben on va pas s'entendre parce que moi non plus. Et je suis très forte à ce jeu.

-Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser vous disputer en tête-à-tête.

-Tu vas où ?

-A la Torche. J'ai un article à boucler.

-Oh, bon, ben à tout à l'heure. Je passerais te voir pour te dire qui à gagné. Même si le résultat est facile à deviner.

-C'est sûr. Je vais gagner.

-Eh, monsieur 'je suis sûr de moi' tu devrais être un peu plus modeste parfois. Ca te joueras des tours vu que c'est moi qui vais gagner.

Bon, laissons-les. J'ai pas envie d'avoir a les séparer quand ils vont en venir aux mains. Je n'avais pas d'article à boucler, mais je dois réunir Clark, Lana et Pete aux bureaux immédiatement. Quoique Clark risque de ne pas apprécier qu'on mette Lex et Monia ensembles. Bon, allons-y et on avisera après.

Ah, tout le monde est là. Ils sont arrivés avant moi. Normal, je devais acheter quelques cd pour ce soir. Allez, je les mets au courant.

-Bon, si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose. J'imagine que vous avez tous remarqué la façon dont Lex et Monia se regardent. Ils se dévorent des yeux.

-Euh, Chloé, je t'arrêtes. Quand j'au quitté le Talon, Lex venait de se faire gifler par Monia. Et quand je me suis retournée, il lui avait rendu la pareille.

-Lana, il a giflé ma sœur ?

-Oui.

-Bon, ben en ce moment, il est aux urgences en soins intensifs alors.

-Continue Chloé. Moi je t'écoutes.

-Merci Pete. Je pense que nous devrions trouver un moyen de les mettre ensembles.

-Il est hors de question que ma sœur sorte avec Lex.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger ta sœur mais...

-Euh, non Chloé. C'est Lex que je veux protéger. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire jeter seulement deux jours après avoir commencé à sortir avec une fille. En général, c'est lui qui fait ça.

-Laisse le vivre sa vie. Il a flashé sur ta sœur, et elle, elle a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

-Ah, oui.

-Merci d'être de mon avis Lana.

-Non, je viens de me rappeler quelque chose. Ils on tous les deux un langage extrêmement fleuris et varié. Quand je suis partie, Monia était en train de faire admirer son répertoire de grossièretés à Lex. Il venait de faire la même chose juste avant.

-C'est fou ce que ça nous aide.

-Eh bien, Chloé. Le Talon est réputé pour être un endroit accueillant et plaisant. Alors si à l'intérieur on voit deux personnes en train de se lancer des insultes à la figure, ça fait mauvais genre. Surtout si l'une d'elles n'est autre que l'actionnaire principal. Alors trouve une solution pour les mettre ensemble. Si ils s'embrassent à tout bout de champs, ce n'est pas grave. Au moins on ne les entendra plus.

-Pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ce soir, on va s'arranger pour les faire danser ensembles. Ensuite, la magie de l'amour opèreras.

-Lex est pas trop du genre à danser.

-Oui, mais il est jaloux. Alors si il sent que Monia aurait tendance à avoir un petit faible pour Pete, il ferait tout pour la garder pour lui.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est jaloux ?

-Et bien, je lui ai parlé de Monia et de ses conquêtes d'aujourd'hui, tu aurais vu sa tête. Prêt à tuer.

-Bon, ben ce soir, je drague Monia pendant un petit moment, je lui propose un slow, et on laisse Clark faire le reste avec Lex.

-En plus, si je me souviens bien, t'avais la côte avec Monia la dernière fois.

-Ouais et ...

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il faut que Monia soit bien habillée ce soir. Je la verrai bien en jupe plissée et chemisier style uniforme, mais courte la jupe, le chemisier fermé avec un seul bouton, et une cravate nouée large autour du cou. Pas autour du col du chemisier. Et de grandes chaussettes rayées style les chaussettes de petite fille avec de grosses chaussures. Ouais. Elle accepteras j'en suis sûr. Lex, il restera habillé comme d'habitude, classe, sobre, élégant, et noir. Lex quoi.

-Bon, désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois aller chercher Monia. Et éviter que nos futurs tourtereaux ne s'entretuent.

-Ouais, à ce soir Chloé. Ne sois pas en retard.

-Clark, tu diras à tes parents que Monia ne rentreras pas avant d'aller chez Lex, je l'emmène faire les magasins. Histoire de faire craquer Lex en lui présentant une Monia encore plus sexy.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

__Clark

Mettre Lex et Monia ensembles ? Pff, quelle idée, ils ne tiendront pas deux semaines. Lex avec sa jalousie maladive et Monia avec son mode allumeuse branché en permanence, ça va faire des dégâts.

__Chloé

Ah, les voilà. Bon, ça a l'air d'aller. Ils se tournent le dos et ne se parlent pas. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être fait mal. Lex a les joues un peu rouges, et la trace de la main de Monia fait un décor ravissant sur sa joue. Allons-y.

-Dites, ça va pas ?

-Si Chloé. Tout va bien. J'ai gagné.

-Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à avoir le dernier mot avec Lex. Bon, tu viens Monia ? On va faire les magasins pour ce soir.

-D'accord. Et TOI, Lex, tu devrais aller préparer ta 'maison' pour ce soir. Parce que accueillir une bande de gamins complètements excités chez soi, c'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ai eu.

-Je te préviens que c'est toi qui m'a supplié de le faire.

-Et alors, j'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible.

-Mouais, dans tes rêves.

-Ah ce soir Lexy.

__Monia

Enfin, Chloé est venue me chercher. Un peu plus et je lui sautai dessus. Bouh. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sexy. Tout en noir, j'adore.

-Monia, j'ai pensé à une tenue pour ce soir.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je te verrai bien en mini jupe noire, tu sais les jupes plissées, genre petite fille. Avec un chemisier à manches trois quart, blanc, fermé avec juste un bouton au milieu, une cravate nouée très lâche autour du cou, pas du chemisier hein. Et des grandes chaussettes rayées blanches et noires. Avec de grosses chaussures noires. Hyper sexy. De quoi faire craquer Notre milliardaire national.

-Mouais, j'suis d'accord. Allons-y !

Monia

Bon, il est 20h . On est devant le manoir Luthor avec Chloé et Lana. D'après ce que je vois, il y a à l'intérieur, une bonne partie de ma classe, y compris Félicie qui j'imagine va tourner autour de MON Lex, tous les amis de Clark, et quelques amis de Lex. Hum, ça va être bien. D'après ce que Lex nous a dit, seuls Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloé et moi resteront dormir. Ca va être bien. Bon, entrons. Ou plutôt sonnons. Hum, sexy Lexy en personne qui nous ouvre. Oh, oh, regard très appréciateur sur moi. C'est convaincant.

Lex

Oh mon dieux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle s'habille comme ça ! Je vais pas résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

-Salut les filles, entrez.

-Merci mon brave. Annoncez au maître de maison que nous sommes arrivées.

Monia

J'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le taquiner. Et hop, je lui ai collé mon sac dans les bras. Il est temps qu'il se bouge un peu. Allez, on y va. La soirée ne fait que commencer. Tiens, tiens, tiens, Brandon est là. Collé à Félicie. Oh, le regard, brrr, j'ai peur. Tiens, mais c'est mon ami Pete, j'ai décidé de rendre Lex jaloux, et pour cela, Pete va m'aider. Oh, il m'entraîne sur la piste pour danser. Je savais qu'il avait un petit faible pour moi. Il va aussi falloir que j'éloigne Félicie. Sinon, mon champs d'action risque d'être limité. Déjà, elle le colle. Grr, si elle le touche, je la tue.

Bon, je crois que je vais supplier Lex de me laisser boire un peu.

-Lex ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux boire un peu ?

-J'imagine que tu ne parles pas de boisson qui permettent de rester sobre.

-...en effet.

-Bon, un petit verre alors. Parce que ton père est venu me voir tout-à l'heure en me disant que si je te laissait boire, je le regretterais.

-Ben en fait quand je bois au point de ne même plus savoir comment je m'appelle, c'est juste parce que j'ai besoin d'oublier.

-Oublier quoi ?

-Oh, des chagrins d'amour, des choses dans le genre.

Lex

Je sais, je ne devrais pas accepter. Mais bon, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Il ne faut pas que mon père l'apprenne. Sinon, il s'en servira contre moi. Et elle en souffrira. Mais bon. Dis donc, elle a de la classe quand elle boit. Très distinguée. Le genre de fille qu'on ne trouve pas souvent.

-Lex !

Allons bon. Voilà Clark. J'imagine que c'est moi qui vais prendre parce que sa sœur boit.

-Monia boit.

-Oui je sais Clark. Je l'y ai autorisée. Juste un verre.

-Ah. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Tiens, Brandon repart à la charge.

-...

-Lex, tu as ton regard de quand tu es en colère.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas jaloux du fait que Brandon et une bonne partie des hommes présents draguent ta sœur.

-Ah. Et ça marche ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es convaincu toi-même que tu n'étais pas jaloux et que tu n'éprouvais rien pour ma sœur ?

-Bon, t'as gagné. C'est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup ta sœur. Mais ce n'est pas son cas, donc laisses-tomber.

-Elle n'éprouve peut-être rien pour l'instant mais c'est à toi de la convaincre. Invites-la à danser un slow tout-à l'heure. Et parle lui.

-Je n'aimes pas trop danser.

-Dommage, elle, elle adore. Et la compagnie de Pete n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Et n'oublie pas qu'il adore danser lui.

-Bon, t'as gagné. Je vais l'inviter à danser tout-à l'heure.

Monia

Je m'ennuie royalement. Et voilà Félicie qui revient vers moi. Va-t-elle être sympathique ou bien peut-être qu'elle va me dire que Brandon est malheureux, un truc du genre.

-Monia,

-Oui ?

-Tu as parlé à Lex ?

-Hein ?

Parlé à Lex ? Ah, oui, bien sûr. Et ma pauvre vieille, tas aucune chance. Il va être à moi ce soir.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr. Il a dit que tu ne devrais pas te croire plus intéressante que tu ne l'es et qu'il aimait les femmes mûres.

Bon, j'ai menti pour la fin mais bon.

-Ah, au diable ses goûts. Je le veux, je l'aurais.

-Tu as raison. Je t'aiderais tant que je pourrais. (ouh, le beau mensonge !)

Lex

Mais comment faire pour ne pas attirer les soupçons en invitant Monia à danser. Félicie ! Je vais l'inviter d'abord. Puis, Monia. Gardons le meilleur pour la fin. Oh oh, pas les slows s'il vous plaît. Bon, j'y vais.

-Félicie ?

-Oui Lex ?

-Tu veux danser ?

-Oh, avec joie.

Monia en est bouche bée. Si ses yeux étaient des revolvers, Félicie serait déjà morte. Pff, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à se coller à moi l'autre. Ah, c'est vrai. Elle est amoureuse de moi.

Ah, enfin. J'ai cru que ce slow ne finirait pas. Oh, mais où est Monia ? Argh ! Elle est avec Pete. J'aurais du danser avec elle d'abord. Tiens, voilà Clark qui arrive.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends.

-Je me suis dit que comme ça, je n'attirerais pas les soupçons.

-... J'avais pas pensé à ça. T'es très intelligent comme mec Lex. Bon, c'est le prochain slow. Vas-y.

Prenons mon courage à deux mains et allons-y.

Monia

J'y crois pas mais j'y crois pas. Il a dansé avec cette pimbêche ? Et apparemment ça lui a plu. Il revient.

-Euh,

-Mon Lexinou ! u veux redanser ?

-Ben non. J'allais inviter Monia cette fois.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Tu viens danser princesse ?

-... pourquoi pas.

**Bon, je vais vous décrire ce passage vu que c'est tellement mignon. Et en même temps**

**vous allez savoir ce qu'ils pensent.**

**Lex avait pris la main de Monia et l'entraînait vers la piste. Puis, il l'attira contre lui avec une douceur inaccoutumée chez lui.**

Monia

Hum, je suis bien là contre lui. Mais faut que je fasse en sorte qu'il n'ai plus envie de se décoller de moi tout-à l'heure.

Lex

Là, plus bouger. Si cet instant pouvait durer toute la vie...

**Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et il la serra plus fort. **

-Lex ?

-Oui princesse ?

-Pourquoi tu danses avec moi alors que tu me détestes et qu'apparemment, Félicie ne te laisse pas indifférente ?

-T'as tout faux ma puce. (**si c'est pas mignon ! ils en sont déjà aux petits surnoms mignons)** je déteste Félicie. Seulement, j'avais envie de danser avec toi, et pour qu'on ne croit pas que je veux sortir avec toi, il fallait que j'invite Félicie à danser avant.

-Ouais, mais je ne suis pas ta puce.

-D'accord, d'accord !

-Bon, si nous finissions notre conversation de ce midi ?

-Celle où tu m'as traité de fils à papa ?

-Oui.

-Si tu veux.

**Ils continuèrent de danser, tout en s'insultant chacun leur tour. (ouais, on déjà vu plus romantique, mais la suite sera un peu mieux.) Puis, à la fin du slow, ils se séparèrent et Monia retourna vers Félicie qui la regardait d'un air sombre.**

Monia

Félicie va m'en vouloir j'en suis sûre. Mais bon. J'étais bien moi dans les bras de Lex. J'ai qu'une envie, y retourner !

-Pourquoi t'as dansé avec lui ?

-Parce que c'est un ami de mon frère et que par conséquent, j'essaie d'être un peu gentille et de ne pas le contrarier.

-N'oublie pas. Il est à moi, et à moi seule. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ta place de pom-pom girl.

-Oui, oui.

C'est vrai que je fais partie des pom-pom girls. On a eu le premier entraînement aujourd'hui. C'était pas terrible comparé à ceux de Métropolis. Mais bon, ça fait passer le temps.

Félicie

Monia est vraiment géniale comme fille. Même si avec Brandon, elle a pas été très cool. Mais bon, elle avait ses raisons. En plus, elle a bon goûts. Malcolm. Tant qu'elle ne me pique pas Lex, ça va. En parlant de Lex, je le soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour cette fille. Grr ! Bon, je vais aller voir Brandon pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Le pauvre, c'était la première fois qu'une fille le larguait. Et après une journée en plus.

Lex

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends. Voilà que j'ai envie de danser à nouveau avec elle rien que pour l'avoir dans mes bras.

Bon, ça y est, le dernier invité est parti, les autres sont couchés, et moi j'ai du boulot. Je hais devoir faire ça la nuit mais mon cher papa doit passer demain donc.

Qu'est-ce que Monia fait debout ? Elle vient de passer devant mon bureau. Bon, je vais voir.

La piscine ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Tiens, un débardeur. Oh, un pantalon ! Oh non. Elle pouvait pas mettre un maillot au lieu de se baigner en sous-vêtements.

-Hum, hum !

-Oh, Lex !

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Reviewez s'il vous plaît. Au moins pour me donner votre avis. Même si ça vous plaît pas. S'il vous plaît.**


	3. er baiser mais sûrement pas le dernier

Petit récapitulatif :** Bon, Monia, la sœur de Clark est arrivée à Smallville. Elle a fait sa rentrée au lycée et Chloé, Lana, Lex, Pete et Clark ont organisé une fête pour elle. La fête est finie et tout le monde dort, sauf Lex, qui avait du travail, et Monia qui prenait un bain de minuit.**

-Hum, hum

-Oh, Lex !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien comme tu le vois, je me baigne.

-Et ça t'arrive jamais de faire comme tout le monde ?

-Euh, c'est à dire ?

-Eh bien, dormir la nuit, ou encore ça passe que tu veuilles te baigner à trois heures du matin, mais tu pouvais pas mettre un maillot !

-Non. Je préfère comme ça.

-............

-Mais peut-être que me voir en sous-vêtements te pose un problème, Lex ?

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que...

Monia

Ouais, c'est ça. Joue l'innocent. Ton regard lui ne me trompe pas. Tu meurs d'envie de me rejoindre ! Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi musclé ! Il ressemble un peu à la photo de la statue de Zeus dans mon livre d'Histoire.

-Tu viens ?

-Non. J'ai du travail.

-Oh, joue pas les rabat-joie. Viens te baigner. C'est un ordre.

-Aie !

-Voilà, c'est mieux.

-Tu m'as griffé, Monia.

-C'est pas grave.

-Lâche moi.

-Non, je suis bien là.

-Ben pas moi.

-C'est le fait que je sois dans tes bras, dans la piscine, toute mouillée et en sous vêtements qui te gêne ?

-Oui.

-Menteur. Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Oh si. La preuve.

Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai embrassé. Et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Bon, début. Ensuite, je me débrouilles pour qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi, et comme ça, à nous deux, on contrôlera Smallville. Et après, on s'attaqueras à Métropolis. Puis au monde. Ca me paraît correct comme projet. Après, on verra pour les autres planètes et Galaxies.

Lex

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends. Monia est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et en plus elle est mineure. Oh et puis stop. Lex arrêtes de penser et profite du moment. En plus, elle embrasse assez bien.

Chloé

Ben voilà, c'était pas plus difficile que ça. Monia et Ex s'embrassent dans la piscine. Il faut que j'ailles prévenir Lana.

-Stop.

-Quoi ?

-Monia, tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Et en plus tu es mineure. Alors s'il te plaît, lâches moi, sors de cette piscine et va dormir.

-Mouais. Je sais que tu es raide dingue de moi Lex. Ca ne sers à rien de nier. Bonne nuit.

-Ne te crois pas plus irrésistible que tu ne l'es réellement. J'en ai vu plein des comme toi. Elles ont abandonné au bout de deux jours.

-A demain Lex. Et n'oublie pas. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Lex

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Bon, ok, c'est elle qui a commencé. Mais j'aurais du la repousser dès le début. Bon, en parlant d'elle, il faut que je réfléchisse pour savoir si je la prends en stage ou pas. Oh, et puis, mon vieux, laisse tomber et va dormir. T'es pas en état de réfléchir.

Ah ! une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça fait du bien. Même si j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Bon, j'ai décidé. Je la prends en stage. C'est un bon moyen de la voir plus souvent. Bon, j'ai du travail, faut que je me bouge sinon ça va pas aller. Papa va venir bientôt et si mes comptes ne sont pas faits, il va se mettre en colère et faire encore une bêtise avec l'usine.

Monia

Lex m'a appelée. Sans doute à cause d'hier. Pff, si il croit me faire peur avec ses grands airs... Ouah ! Classe le bureau ! On pourrait y mettre ma chambre et celle de Clark !

-Ah te voilà. Je voulais te parler.

-Mouais. Je me doutais que c'était pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu voulais me voir.

-C'est à propos du stage dont tu m'as parlé.

-Oui ?

-J'ai décidé de t'embaucher.

-Merci. Mais dis-moi, cela n'a strictement aucun rapport avec ce qui c'est passé hier dans la piscine n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, non. Rien a voir du tout.

-Bon, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais y aller.

-Tu sais où est la sortie j'imagine. Je n'ai pas besoin de te raccompagner.

-En effet, c'est inutile. Totalement inutile. Au revoir Lex.

Monia

Et voilà. C'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Maintenant, je dois rejoindre les filles au Talon.

Au Talon 

-Alors ? Cet entretien avec Mr Luthor ?

-Ben, je suis engagée.

-Et tu travailles quand ?

-Euh... Je crois que j'ai oublié de le lui demander.

-Bravo Monia. Avec ça tu te feras très vite embaucher quelque part. Une employée qui oublie de demander ses horaires, ça tue !

-Oh, j'avais pas la tête à ça !

-Vraiment ? Tu l'avais à quoi alors ?

-A rien. Laisse tomber. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec le baiser échangé avec Lex, hier dans la piscine ?

-Que... quel baiser ? J'ai jamais embrassé Lex ! Et puis de quoi je me mêle d'abord !

-Je vous ai vu hier soir, dans la piscine. Même qu'après tu es partie l'air un peu fâchée.

-Oh, laisses-tomber. J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

-Bon, d'accord, mais dis moi, ça ne t'embêtes pas de sortir avec plusieurs mecs en même temps ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je trouves ça très amusant. Et puis Malcolm va bientôt subir le même sort que Brandon. Mais je lui laisse le temps de faire ses preuves.

-Oui, c'est mieux. Sinon, ces chansons, je pourrais les lire quand ?

-Les lire jamais mais les entendre tout de suite si tu veux. Je t'avais amené un exemplaire de mon album. Donc, tu pourras es écouter chez toi.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Mais dis moi, ce n'est pas un peu narcissique de posséder son propre album ?

-Un peu ?! Non pas du tout. Il faut bien que je m'écoutes pour m'améliorer !

-Mouais. Bon, en attendant moi j'ai du travail. Et j'aimerais t'interviewer pour la Torche. J'intitulerais ça : La nouvelle Star de Métropolis à Smallville. Quoique, ça fait fade pour un titre. Bon je verrais. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. Aucun problème. On se donne rendez-vous demain ici à 17h d'accord ?

-Ok, à demain alors.

-Oui, a demain.

Oui, je sais, c'est court par rapport aux deux autres chapitres, mais là j'étais pas très inspirée et comme cette impatiente de Fanny me réclamait la suite, j'ai pas eu le choix. Donc, voilà. Et bientôt, je ferais un chapitre avec une des chansons de Moon. Sûrement empruntée à Emma Daumas la chanson. Enfin vous verrez. Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu ceci, vous aller gentiment cliquer sur le bouton 'Go' à côté de l'endroit où il y a marqué 'submit reviews' et vous aller me dire ce que vous pensez de ma petite histoire. Merci beaucoup d'avance,

**Yumi0.**


End file.
